1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power-up graphics technology, and in particular to a method for utilizing software to implement multiple power-up graphics in a single computer platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the computer industry and the advancement of computer-related technology, a single computer platform not only executes general computer functions but also other extended functions. Especially with the rapid progress of information appliances (IA) in recent years, a single computer platform has become a compound computer platform to combine with IA functions. Generally speaking, computer platforms show related system information in text mode during power-up procedure. In other words, most computer platforms support no power-up graphics, to say nothing of supporting power-up graphics according to different IA functions or user preference.
Although some computer platforms have provided power-up graphics, the provided power-up graphics are limited to the commercial content of a manufacturer or default graphics. If a user desires to change the power-up up graphics during power-up procedure, the desired power-up graphics must be recorded in a record program provided by the computer manufacturer. However, only one can be applied at one time and must be re-recorded each time, presenting inconvenience for users. Unfortunately, the present power-up graphics technology cannot fully satisfy user requirements or coordinate with trends toward frequent utilization of IA.